


【赤金】花信风（Phone Sex）

by lazarus07



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 名字和文没什么关系，但本着一定要起个名字，所以我起了……人物完全OOC放飞自我的写法看不下去不要勉强
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 5





	【赤金】花信风（Phone Sex）

吉尔菲艾斯受命去边境平定叛乱大约已经有三个月的时间了。  
这三个月以来，莱因哈特听到最多的话就是吉尔菲艾斯一级上将又取得了多少场胜利；吉尔菲艾斯一级上将的功绩无人能敌；吉尔菲艾斯阁下颇受边境星域民众的信赖……  
不过这些都是莱因哈特从别人口中得到的讯息。  
直白来说，这些都是交代给军中的其他人听的。对于莱因哈特本人来说，他真正在意的，是每日夜间吉尔菲艾斯从私人频道发来的消息。  
可虽然两人一直有保持联络，但远隔千万光年的星域，总还是感觉少了些什么。  
身边好像少了些什么……  
有一天，当服务生为莱因哈特送上巴旦杏蛋糕作为餐后甜点时， 莱因哈特习惯性地说了一句：“嗯，这个味道果然不如姐姐做的好吃啊，你说是不是？吉尔菲艾斯。”  
然而，没有人回答他。  
莱因哈特愣了愣，身边的服务生也僵硬地站在那边。  
是啊……能和他坐在一起，享受午餐，亲密评价的那个人并不在身边。莱因哈特挥了挥手叫服务生退下了。  
含在口中的奶油忽然甜得发腻，让他没办法再咽下去。  
莱因哈特想起，这是吉尔菲艾斯第一次离开自己身边这么久，他们从十岁相遇开始至今总是在一起形影不离，偶尔短暂的分开也只是按天来计算，像现在这样还是第一次。  
莱因哈特觉得很不习惯。  
入夜，在惯例和吉尔菲艾斯的互相问候结束后，莱因哈特躺在床上却毫无睡意，从下午开始空虚感就在身体里蔓延，莱因哈特不由自主地用手抚摸自己的身体，他把自己的手想象成吉尔菲艾斯的手掌，他想念吉尔菲艾斯，想念被他拥抱的感觉，想念他双手抚摸自己的触感，想念他亲吻自己嘴唇的热度，甚至想念他贯穿自己的快感。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
这旖旎的性幻想完全占满了莱因哈特的大脑，耳边似乎还萦绕着吉尔菲艾斯做爱时性感的喘息声，还有对方沿着鲜明的脸部轮廓而滑下来的汗珠，身上仿佛还残留着被吉尔菲艾斯的手抚摸的触感，最后低声在他耳边说一句喜欢他。  
每一样都让他如此着迷。  
总觉得……莫名的羞耻。  
但是不够，还不够。总觉得似乎还有更多渴望被满足的欲望。

此时房间只留了一盏昏暗的灯，暖黄色的灯光柔和而催人入睡，此时这光线如泼墨一般倾泻在莱因哈特裸露的白皙肌肤上，反而暗暗藏了几分说不清道不明的情色意味。  
莱因哈特在手指上挤了一些冰凉的润滑剂，大张着双腿，用另一手掰开后穴口，缓缓地将自己的手指探了进去。  
给自己扩张这事，莱因哈特并不熟悉，以前这种事情都是由吉尔菲艾斯来完成的，莱因哈特淡眉轻蹙，感受着后穴的侵入物。只插入了一根手指，已经有三个月没有被入侵过的后穴紧致地拒绝着一切，让他除了干涩和痛什么都感受不到。  
莱因哈特闭上眼睛想象着吉尔菲艾斯用手指挤入他身体，将他的身体慢慢打开的样子，顺从想象，他慢慢地又插入了第二根手指，慢慢地手指好像可以感受到嫩肉柔软的挤压了，抽插旋转间也能在挤压穴肉间带出淋漓水液，白软的臀肉下边的床单被润滑剂沾得湿淋淋的一片，连带着屁股上和大腿上都是一片湿意。  
但莱因哈特不在意这些，对恋人的幻想第一次占据了他的脑海，他努力地在手指上又涂抹了一点润滑剂，费力地试图把第三根手指挤进去。  
“嗯……”  
痛感是存在的，他的手指不如吉尔菲艾斯的手指那样灵活，也不如吉尔菲艾斯的手指那样富有技巧，他已经尽力了，敏感的内壁尽管颤抖着迎合他的指尖，可依然不能让他得到更多的满足。  
“啊……吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特苦恼地呜咽着，身体下意识在床单和被褥间扭动。  
不知道是快感还是痛苦的战栗从下腹蔓延，浑身上下的每一个细胞似乎变得更为饥渴，也更为空虚。  
而此时，床头的通讯器中突然传来了声响。  
这声音，莱因哈特极为熟悉——那是吉尔菲艾斯的通讯频道发来的提示声。  
莱因哈特浑身颤了一下，一阵酥麻没来由地从内蕊深处蔓延，透过手指令他浑身发麻。莱因哈特无力抬起之间，他侧翻过身，把手夹在大腿内侧，用另一只手点开通讯按钮：“喂……”  
“莱因哈特大人。”  
突如其来，吉尔菲艾斯英俊的脸庞出现在通讯频道里，昏黄的灯光下，莱因哈特侧着身子，扬起的优美脖颈，一双水雾朦胧的眼睛盯着屏幕，睡衣松散敞开着，雪白的肌肤可以见到隐约的粉红，一切显得那么暧昧，又那么富有情欲。  
吉尔菲艾斯喉头一紧：“莱因哈特大人，在干什么？”  
莱因哈特脸上发烫，但他必须若无其事：“没什么，我在睡觉。”  
说出这句话之后，他下意识想用手关掉视频画面，但这时候他发现有一只手还被他自己夹在双腿之间，这样的动作让他的姿势显得怪异非常。  
明明是在和人对话，但他自己的手却插入在自己的身体里，莱因哈特觉得自己并非是一个正经的元帅阁下，而是一个臣服于肉欲之下的淫妇。  
吉尔菲艾斯一定发现了吧？  
可是越是这么想，被手指挤压着的地方就变得越是敏感，只是这样静止不动，他都能感受到指尖在研磨着的那个地方，正空虚地发痛。  
他要的不是自己的手指，而是隔着屏幕的那个红发男人的温暖。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，没什么事情的话，我就要关机了。我睡了，明天再说……”  
莱因哈特别扭地侧着身体，想用被子遮掩。  
“莱因哈特大人没有想睡吧？”吉尔菲艾斯忽然压低了声音：“莱因哈特大人是在想我，是不是？”  
“我没……啊……”莱因哈特还想辩驳，一张口嘴，唇边却溢出了淫靡的呜咽。  
莱因哈特恨不得立刻捂住嘴唇，却还是来不及挡住冲口而出的声音，于是他只能含含糊糊地说：“吉尔菲艾斯，今天就到此为止吧！”  
吉尔菲艾斯敏锐的觉察到莱因哈特说话的尾音部分带着不可避免的轻微颤抖。这种感觉就像是一只金色的猫咪伸出柔软的肉垫轻轻擦过他耳廓部分，带来不可言喻的酥软质感。  
金色猫咪的爪子搔刮到了心窝里，吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己出于什么心态，带着冲动性质地说道：“莱因哈特大人，我也很想你哦。”  
这句话，其实真的很普通，一点艺术性和创新性也没有，但此时此刻却不知道怎么地，吉尔菲艾斯的声音令莱因哈特心里一堵，突然之间就觉得有些情绪忍无可忍地冒了出来，“吉尔菲艾斯，我也是……”  
如此回答着，声音里的颤抖与尾音缠绵的情愫完全无法遮掩，莱因哈特感觉脸颊发烫，心跳也在加快，这种颤抖感影响到了金发青年清亮的嗓音，令他的声音听起来变得含糊而低软，这种细微的差别对于熟悉对方每一个细节的红发年轻人来说，就算相隔遥远依然清晰可辨：“莱因哈特大人，你在做什么呢？能让我看的更清楚一点吗？”  
仅仅是这样一句简单的话，就令身体感觉到微微的刺痛了。莱因哈特企图把夹在腿间的手指抽出来，然而这样生硬的动作却令手指狠狠碾压过蕊芯深处最为敏感的嫩肉。  
“唔！！！”  
猝不及防地敏锐刺激令莱因哈特惊呼，饱满情欲和浓烈渴求的呻吟则清清楚楚地传递到了通讯器另一方红发青年的耳朵里。  
“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯的声音包含着沙哑与情欲：“我能够看看你吗？我想看的更清楚一点。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的声音像一种催化剂加速了莱因哈特身体里翻滚着的浓烈的欲望变得更加滚烫。  
仅仅几秒钟的时间，莱因哈特就感觉无法忍受了，全身的血液失去理智一般的涌动着冲向大脑，肌肉绷紧着，身体却更加瘫软下来。  
金发青年感觉羞耻极了，但是吉尔菲艾斯的声音像是细微的火焰在他的四肢百骸内灼烧着，渴求到疼痛的感觉席卷全身。双腿蜷曲起来，柔软地绷紧成弓的形状，手指贴着腿缝往后伸展，哆哆嗦嗦地向更深邃的地方探索过去。  
甜蜜的疼痛蔓延向全身。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
光是听着这样的声音，就能让吉尔菲艾斯沉醉，等红发男人回神的时候，他已经硬的发痛。  
吉尔菲艾斯笑了几声， “莱因哈特大人，可以把腿再张开一些哦。”  
红发男人骨节分明的手指扯开了衬衫领口的扣子，微微抬起的下颌使得他滑动着的喉结显露无疑，“这样的角度，我看不清楚呢。”  
莱因哈特只觉得头晕目眩，远在边境的红发恋人用甜蜜的声音隔着屏幕在他耳边诱惑，插入体内的手指仿佛从这一刻开始被赋予了新的主人。  
他的手指不在屈从自己的意志力，而是被响彻在耳边的声音所吸引，莱因哈特下意识地滑动手指，纤细的指尖在嫩道深处戳刺，穴内好像有什么滑腻的汁液顺着指尖慢慢溢出来……  
那不是润滑剂，而是更加濡湿滑腻的东西……  
太羞耻了……但莱因哈特还是忍不住颤抖。  
仿佛下一刻，他在远在边境星域的恋人会紧紧抱住他，用他那根粗硬的阴茎操干着他的后穴，在听他兴奋的呻吟、无助的颤抖，最后尖叫着射精，在高潮中沉溺。  
“啊啊……”  
莱因哈特浑身战栗，终于忍不住翻转了身体，踢开裹在身上的被子，把整个身躯暴露在了红发恋人的视野里。  
“莱因哈特大人，忍不住了吗？”吉尔菲艾斯的声音比平时低沉很多，似乎正在隐忍压抑着什么。  
“是啊……好难受……”  
莱因哈特不知道自己现在的姿态有多么淫乱，也不知道暴露在吉尔菲艾斯眼前的画面是多么诱人，他只知道思念和欲望在身体里交织，把他逼近高潮的边缘，可那种快感却无论如何都不会从他的身体里爆发出来，那种感觉一直都是由吉尔菲艾斯带来的……  
“帮我，吉尔菲艾斯……我很难受……”  
就像平时一样，莱因哈特忍不住开始向红发恋人索求。  
“……”  
欲望同样在吉尔菲艾斯体内聚集，同样无法发泄，但他只能苦闷地发笑：“莱因哈特大人，把抽屉里的东西拿出来。”  
“你……什么？”莱因哈特不明所以，但还是听从吉尔菲艾斯的声音，下意识地反手拉开了抽屉。  
然后他就看到了……一个器具静静地躺在一个透明的盒子里，那个东西的形状莱因哈特无疑是极为眼熟的，那无论从形状，大小还是粗细尺寸都像极了吉尔菲艾斯的男形的器具就这么陡然出现在莱因哈特面前。  
金发青年的心脏像是被一根羽毛撩过，冷不防……这种酥麻的感觉化成电流贯穿全身。  
“这，这是什么？！”因为急促的呼吸和呻吟，让莱因哈特脱口而出的质问，听起来更像是一种娇嗔。  
“给莱因哈特大人准备的玩具。”吉尔菲艾斯眼睛都不眨，紧紧盯着屏幕中莱因哈特的表情。  
冰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着光，那光芒从困惑到羞赧只不过是一瞬间的转变，莱因哈特秀丽的脸庞已浮上绯红的艳色：“为什么要准备这种东西！”  
“我想莱因哈特大人正好能用到，不是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯意味深长地说：“果然正好可以用。”  
“我才不……”  
“莱因哈特大人不想吗？”  
“……”冰蓝色的眼眸在雾气朦胧中闪烁，莱因哈特咬住嘴唇，将“不想”这句话慢慢咽了回去。  
不想吗？  
还是会想的……  
他想念吉尔菲艾斯的味道，想念吉尔菲艾斯的热度，想念吉尔菲艾斯……  
如果不是这样，他今晚根本不会做这么羞耻的事情。  
莱因哈特不知道自己是怎么行动的，当他的意识回到身体，他的手已经握住了那根仿造吉尔菲艾斯的尺寸所打造的玩具。  
也许是使用了什么莱因哈特不知道的高级材料，玩具的质感和吉尔菲艾斯的性器触摸的感觉几乎一直，当莱因哈特自己半跪在床上，试着用那个玩具代替手指进入身体时，刺激的快感像蜘蛛丝一样把他紧紧缠绕。  
“莱因哈特大人，把它推进去一点，可以再进去一点。”吉尔菲艾斯盯着镜头的眼神逐渐暗下来，“只是放在外面是没有办法感觉到我的。”  
“别说了……“啊……吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特耳根一阵发热，身体累积起的欲火无处发泄，扭动着身体强迫自己接受那根并不属于吉尔菲艾斯的玩具。  
他一边呻吟着喊出恋人的名字，一边握着那根玩具慢慢往娇嫩的小穴里挤压，快感犹如暴风雨般席卷而来，而这样鲜明的反差让那原本空虚的嫩穴有些支撑不住，柔嫩的内壁被强烈的震动震得酥麻，可怜兮兮地含着那根玩具，被从娇嫩的深处，捣出更多蜜汁。  
那淫靡的气味，就算隔着屏幕，吉尔菲艾斯都能感受到。  
如果不是隔着虚无的空间，吉尔菲艾斯恨不得拔掉那个东西，抱住心爱的金发恋人，用自己的热度去填补他们之间的距离。  
“不行了……不……”  
快感来得太多太剧烈，这令人战粟的感觉从脚心直直传到天灵盖，浑身上下的每一个细胞好像都在叫嚣着继续狠狠地顶弄自己。  
不知道是慢慢习惯了，还是在吉尔菲艾斯的注视下更为敏感，莱因哈特感觉自己几乎快被这玩具玩弄到失神。他呜咽着，慢慢加重手上的力量，直往后穴里最敏感的地方攻击。  
“再深一点，莱因哈特大人。让我再看看……”  
“啊……呜呜……”莱因哈特张着双唇呻吟，甜腻到让他自己都难以置信的呻吟声在他自己耳边回应，他听见了，可他无暇顾及。  
莱因哈特相信自己此刻的模样定然淫乱无比，他不甘心就此屈服于欲望，变成淫乱的野兽，可他偏偏就是如此姿态，赤裸着曲起双腿，雪白的身子随着那根虚假的工具而摇晃，酸胀感从里到外，令他完全臣服。  
在他看不见的地方，他的后穴还死死地咬着一根仿真阳具，穴口被粗大的事物撑到几乎光滑平整，似乎要把这根入侵物绞死。  
真是太羞耻了。  
“啊啊……操我……吉尔菲艾斯……用力操我……”  
莱因哈特眯着眼睛，冰蓝色的眼睛武雾气迷离，眼神有些涣散，失神地盯着天花板，脑子里却是幻想着此时操干他的并不是这根玩具，而是吉尔菲艾斯那根炙热粗壮的阴茎。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……我好难受……”  
他不住的呼唤恋人的名字，紧紧抓过那根和红发恋人的尺寸极为相似的玩具，用力按进那瑟缩不已的蜜穴中。  
可那毕竟是死物，而不是恋人的胯下巨物，无论怎么摩擦，它都没有炙热的温度，无论怎么震动它都不会在他体内颤抖，无论怎么挣扎，莱因哈特依然没有办法满足，心中永远有一种说不出的怪异感在不安地骚动着。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……我想要你……”  
终于，莱因哈特美丽的眼眸中充斥泪水，对着千万光年之外的红发恋人，娇嗔地哭泣出声……

在今日之前，莱因哈特尚未有过任何一次自慰的经验，可现在他却打开着双腿，在红发恋人的注视下，把震动的工具插入自己的身体，这种明知道被窥视却无法停止的动作让他沉溺，又让他想逃离。  
吉尔菲艾斯则在宇宙的另一头，握住他勃起的阴茎，他想亲吻屏幕对面的金发青年，他想穿过屏幕把对方压在身下，他想进入那汁水淋漓的源泉，他渴望拥抱着莱因哈特娇软的身子，听他在耳边喘息哭泣，在高潮中一声声叫他的名字。  
吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯……  
莱因哈特总是把这名字念得千回百转，余音绕唇。  
这一刻，他们都碰不到彼此，也是这一刻，他们有了离别的寂寞。  
无论心中多么渴望都无法触碰对方，无论身体多么渴求也无法接受对方，无论情潮都么汹涌也无法得到平复，就连身体……也只能借助幻想中并不存在的温度来平复。  
莱因哈特想起白天那块吃到嘴里却索然无味的蛋糕，就算他的身体逼近极限，可他依然无法在这场欢愉的折磨里达到高潮。  
那个玩具不管怎么像，它都不是吉尔菲艾斯……  
“莱因哈特大人，这样不够，对吗？”吉尔菲艾斯的声音沙哑而单调。  
“嗯……不够……”莱因哈特把脸埋进枕头，闷声说：“我只要你。”  
“我也是，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯回答：“我正在吻你……吻着你的身子。”  
那声音有种魔力，莱因哈特觉得浑身热得厉害，仿佛那个吻真的落在了他的身上，说不出到底是什么感受，莱因哈特激烈颤抖起来，“不、不够……我还要你……”  
“我会吻你，一直吻你，一直吻……从嘴唇到锁骨，从脖颈到乳尖。莱因哈特大人，你知道吗？每次我的舌头触碰到你的乳尖时，它们都会颤抖着回应我。然后很快就变成迷人的嫩红色。”  
“啊，不许说……”莱因哈特摇着头，似乎想把对方所描绘的画面从脑海中赶走，却被这淫靡的形容刺激得头皮发麻，手也不自觉地移到了胸前乳尖上，慢慢揉捻，电流从指间漫过胸乳，无措的快感令他的乳头麻痒异常，反倒更觉空虚。  
娇嫩的小穴里，如吉尔菲艾斯一般大小尺寸的玩具持续戳刺着，莱因哈特呼吸颤促：“不行……呜呜……想要你，吉尔菲艾斯，快点……啊啊……”  
吉尔菲艾斯呼吸一沉：“没有我，莱因哈特大人就不能高潮，是吗？”  
莱因哈特迷乱地晃着脑袋，将额前被汗水沾湿，显得凌乱的刘海拨弄到耳侧去：“对……只有你才能让我高潮，吉尔菲艾斯……只有你……”  
莱因哈特彻底沉醉了，他初雪一般洁净的肌肤被情欲染成迷人的艳红色，挺立的乳尖像点缀在雪地上的红润花蕊，绮丽而妖冶。  
这是一杯酒，一杯令吉尔菲艾斯数度品味，却依然被那馥郁甘醇香气，勾引得沉醉不已的美酒。  
酒不醉人，人自醉。  
“莱因哈特大人，你的身上全部都是我的痕迹哦。”吉尔菲艾斯一边撸动自己的分身，一边压低了声音、在莱因哈特耳边描述着，“我喜欢进入莱因哈特大人身体里的感觉，又湿又热，莱因哈特大人总是这样紧紧地夹着我……”  
莱因哈特的身子仿佛真的被吉尔菲艾斯肏透了，那嫩穴在床单上磨蹭着，被捣出的蜜汁也沾湿早就凌乱的床单：“呜……还要……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
吉尔菲艾斯手中抚慰着分身的速度也愈来愈快，“我在，我一直都在。最后……我会射进你里面，无论多少次……我都会把莱因哈特大人填满。”   
“呜呜……射给我……”莱因哈特侧卧在床上颤颤地发抖，已经不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么，只是顺着吉尔菲艾斯的话，吐出让人血脉偾张的淫词艳语，“啊啊……”  
高潮终于来了，凶猛如潮水的快感令他丢盔卸甲，蜷缩着侧躺在床上，握着那根东西往娇嫩的小穴深处挤压，清液在瞬间勃发，一半喷射在床单上，一半流在通讯屏幕上  
“……莱因哈特大人，”吉尔菲艾斯咬牙，“我想把精液全部灌进你的里面，狠狠地灌进去，直到你怀上我的孩子为止。”  
“好啊……”高潮之后，莱因哈特脱力地倒在床上，涣散的目光中是茫然却满足的笑容：“让我怀孕，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
虽然，他们都知道这是不可能的。  
但莱因哈特抚摸着小腹的样子，仿佛真的是吉尔菲艾斯刚刚狠狠把自己的精液注入了他的身体……现在，那个“未命名”的胎儿就在他腹中成长。  
这完全就是在挑战他的忍耐极限吧？满足和空虚撕裂吉尔菲艾斯的神经，他将精液全部射在手里，闭了闭眼才按捺住蓬勃的欲望之火：“莱因哈特大人，我真想快点回到你身边。”  
这一句，莱因哈特没有回答。  
因为他已经睡着了。  
美丽的金发恋人脱力躺在床上，躺在吉尔菲艾斯无法触摸到的地方，嫩穴中的那根玩具似乎还在隐隐震动。宛如吉尔菲艾斯还留在他的身体里，堵住那并不存在的欲望汁液一般……


End file.
